stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Het Esdoornblad
Het aantal kranten neemt weer toe :P --OoWeThBe 17 mei 2009 15:13 (UTC) :Ik mis Alex hier :( En ik kan niet leven zonder nieuws... 17 mei 2009 15:18 (UTC) ::Bucurestean z'n computer is volgens mij een beetje ontploft.. Hij moet nu op z'n BS2 ofzoiets internetten.. --OoWeThBe 17 mei 2009 15:20 (UTC) :::Yeah, I know. Maar 't is hier saai zonder al die mensen. Een sjans dat jij hier nog bent :) 17 mei 2009 15:21 (UTC) ::::Of dat uit sjans is betwijfel ik :D Saai is 't idd.. Waar is die president toch? Zelfs van Mark hoor ik nog meer.. (msn) --OoWeThBe 17 mei 2009 15:23 (UTC) Die krant vind ik nu eens een schitterend idee. Mijn steun heb je alvast en wanneer je op zoek bent naar een verslaggever (lees reporter) dan sta ik als eerste op de wachtlijst. Kennis is nu eenmaal macht, daar kan je niet van onderuit. --Lars Washington 19 mei 2009 17:20 (UTC) :Dankje Lars :) En ja, graag zelfs: ik kan alle hulp gebruiken :) Heb je een leuk nieuwtje, brief me, of schrijf gerust zelf een artikeltje :) 19 mei 2009 17:26 (UTC) 1 Niet 1, maar 3 pc's en een laptop door een of ander klotevirusje, en internetten op de ps3 is ook niet al te ideaal. :Maar goed dat ik dan geen virusscanner heb.. Ik heb al zes jaar 'n computer zonder virusscanner en bij mijn weten nooit last gehad ervan... --OoWeThBe 17 mei 2009 15:52 (UTC) ::Komt niet door een virusscanner, maar door een virus waardoor je niks meer kunt openen. ::: :O --OoWeThBe 17 mei 2009 16:07 (UTC) Hehe, eindelijk doet mijn pc het weer normaal :P. Grootse plannen zie ik, Dimitriov? De (toekomstige) kiosk in Newport (op het treinstation) zou uw krant graag willen verkopen. --Salutare, Bucureştean 18 mei 2009 08:09 (UTC) :Hehe :P --OoWeThBe 18 mei 2009 14:23 (UTC) ::Jap, is goed :) 19 mei 2009 17:26 (UTC) Schone krant :o Schone krant :P Greenday2 19 mei 2009 17:47 (UTC) :Dankje :) 19 mei 2009 17:48 (UTC) Haha, de pers ook. ;) --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 19:16 (UTC) :Ja, hot news . Nouja, ik ben vergeten wie het gezegd heeft, maar de uitspraak was iets in de zin van: "zonder pers kan er geen democratie bestaan". Het is ook zo dat de pers ons inzichten kan doen krijgen in de zin van: "oh, is dat hoe ik bij die of die persoon overkom?", en dat kan leerrijk zijn voor de toekomst. 19 mei 2009 19:22 (UTC) Nog een redacteur nodig? *hinthint... :P Greenday2 20 mei 2009 20:06 (UTC) :You're welcome! Zeker, schrijf er maar op los ^^ Vooral voor Wikistad, Victoria, C-L en Muntegu kan ik redacteurs gebruiken. 20 mei 2009 20:39 (UTC) Hahahaha :D --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 07:58 (UTC) :Dat noemen ze column/recensie :P --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 08:00 (UTC) ::Njah, zoals ik al schreef: het eerste deel van je artikel is oké, maar zeggen dat ik geprusts heb met de cijfers én dat de Libertanen gehoorstoornissen hebben, gaat erover. ::: :O Wie zegt dat jij ermee geprutst hebt? Misschien was het wel een werknemer... --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 08:05 (UTC) :::: Ik ben de enige met toegang tot die cijfers 21 mei 2009 08:06 (UTC) ::::: :O Er staat ook: er wordt gespeculeerd è :D --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 08:09 (UTC) Niet interessant? "De Fundur wijst reizen naar Libertas en Newport af" --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 09:22 (UTC) :Dat is geen maatregel maar een advies. --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 09:23 (UTC) ::Ja, maar dat zegt veel als het parlement van een land zoiets doet. --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 09:24 (UTC) :::Fundur = niet parlement. De fundur doet waarvoor hij bedoeld is: de onderdanen beschermen. En dat is in dit geval tegen de agressieve politiek van Nýhöfnin. --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 09:26 (UTC) ::::O, dus er is helemaal geen democratie in Nieuwvromen :S --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 09:27 (UTC) :::::De verkiezingen zijn toch nog niet afgelopen... Trouwens, wie noemt de ander z'n land hier corrupt. --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 09:28 (UTC) ::::::Waar doel jij op? --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 09:37 (UTC) :::::::Niets :P --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 09:43 (UTC) ::::::::Vind het zielig, wat heeft dat nou weer met mij te maken eigenlijk? Kan ik er wat aan doen dat die fking ex-communisten daar doen wat ze willen? Wat heeft dat in godsnaam met mij te maken! Alsof het volk daar ook blij mee is, integendeel... ga jij maar door met jouw regionalistische gedoe en blijf vooral dat dialect van jou een taal noemen... --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 10:01 (UTC) :::::::::Iemand heeft slecht geslapen.. :( --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 10:06 (UTC) ::::::::::Jij vindt het wel leuk om te provoceren en om vervolgens het slachtoffer te spelen, of niet soms? --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 10:08 (UTC) :::::::::::Efkes rustig... 1. ligt eraan bij wie... 2. ik speel nu niet het slachtoffer.. (zie legeropbouw) --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 10:10 (UTC) ::::::::::::Nou, je begint te provoceren door mij te bedreigen met oorlog en nu ben jij het slachtoffer door zo'n stemming te beginnen. Trouwens hebben NP en LIB jullie toestemming niet nodig om dijken te bouwen in hun wateren/op hun grondgebied. Puur toneel wat je aan het spelen bent. --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 10:43 (UTC) :::::::::::::"De mondige crisis heeft er al voor gezorgd dat Oos Wes Ilava uit Nýhöfnin is weggetrokken en het leger van Nýttfrón is al in uiterste staat van paraatheid gebracht. Hopelijk valt een oorlog te vermijden." Nog verdraaiingen ook. Het was pas geaccepteerd nadat jij vertrokken was. --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 10:44 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Eigenlijk wilde ik me afzijdig houden, maar ja. Toestemming is niet nodig, maar je kent het spreekwoord beter een goede buur, dan een verre vriend. Ik denk niet dat Duitsland het erg appetijtelijk zou vinden als we de Eems eventjes lekker dichtdammen, dat terzijde. Laten we niet door zo'n dom voorval elkaar de oorlog verklaren, maar rustig zand erover doen. Ben (talk) 21 mei 2009 10:46 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Dat krantenartikel was van mijn hand, Bucurestean. Ben (talk) 21 mei 2009 10:46 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Aangezien OWTB ook op jouw account kan betwijfel ik dat. En nee, het was geen grensgebied, maar helemaal aan de andere kant van de eilandengroep, in de Baai van Wikistad. Daar heeft Ný niks over te zeggen. --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 10:47 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: Nee, dat kan hij niet. Je hebt een punt, maar het heeft toch wel degelijk invloed op Nýttfrón. Laten we nu gewoon rustig de bijl begraven, oké? Ben (talk) 21 mei 2009 10:50 (UTC)